This K01 application is designed to establish the candidate as an independent researcher whose work focuses on building culturally relevant practice, theory, and intervention strategies to ameliorate sedentarism among low-income Hispanic women. This candidate wishes to use the award to: 1) enhance her understanding of the impact of culture on the physical activity beliefs and behaviors of low-income Hispanic women; and 2) transition from a predominantly behavioral, individual research perspective to a culturally relevant community participation model. To meet these goals, the candidate has proposed a plan of comprehensive mentored training and research in Hispanic and women's studies, urban health care issues, and methodology appropriate to community based participatory research. Mentors will be Dr. William Vega, Dr. Gloria Bonilla-Santiago and Dr. Barbara Smith. Training activities will consist of didactic course work, pre-planned mentor meetings, participation in ongoing seminars, research and scientific meetings, directed readings, and scientific publications and presentations. Two studies are planned to build and test a physical activity intervention for low-income Hispanic women. These studies will extend the candidate's multidisciplinary training activities and provide support for future community focused studies among Hispanic young women. There are marked declines in all aspects and types of physical activity among young women, beginning in adolescence and continuing through young adulthood. This decline is more profound among Hispanic women, even compared to other minority groups, and places these women at significantly higher risk for the development of chronic illnesses, including hypertension, type 2 diabetes mellitus, and cardiovascular disease. Thus, there is a need to develop innovative physical activity interventions which are in harmony with the cultural mores and attitudes of Hispanic women and incorporate such considerations into the design of the intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]